


The Annual Arda Restaurant Awards

by blackraspberryjam



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chef AU, Chopped AU, F/M, cooking au, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackraspberryjam/pseuds/blackraspberryjam
Summary: After being pushed into it more or less, Berylla Baggins finds herself entering the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards, where local eateries compete to be crowned the best. She's not especially confident that her little bakery will meet the standards. However, she ends up finding that the best thing to help your confidence is a little support from the least expected places.





	1. Meddlers

As Berylla Baggins took out a pan of chocolate chip brioche buns, she tried not to glare at the one she was currently sharing a kitchen space with. She had muffins to make before the morning rush and she didn’t have time to entertain Gandalf’s newest scheme. Despite her busying herself with mixing dough, she noticed at the corner of her vision that her guest was merely sitting comfortably at her table, drinking tea.

“Out with it already.” She finally said, having not spoken to her visitor since he wandered in some time after 6. Gandalf merely quirked an eyebrow at her, despite Berylla tapping an impatient foot.

“Can’t a family friend simply visit for tea?” He said amusedly.

“Not if their name is Gandalf.” Berylla snorted. She turned back to her mixture and contemplated what muffins to make for today, deciding to start with blueberry first.

“You wound me, dear.” Gandalf said with mock pain. “I simply came to give you an invitation.”

“Nothing like the invitation to sneak my mother’s cookies for you when I was seven, right?” Berylla prodded. Gandalf went quiet for a moment, a smile on his face.

“They were delicious cookies.”

“You almost lost your beard for coercing me.”

“Now, that was hardly coercement.” Gandalf defended himself.

“What is it you’re after this time?” Berylla sighed, letting the spoon sit in the mix for a while. She pulled a chair up to the table and set her face on her hand.

“I’ve come to extend an invitation to compete in the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards.”

Berylla was acutely grateful that she wasn’t mixing her muffin batch right now or she was sure she would have dropped it.

“The AARA?” She whispered. “Gandalf, I’m not qualified.”

“Certainly you are.” Gandalf said, leaning back with that damned blue twinkle in his eyes. “You own a restaurant in Arda. Therefore, you’re qualified.”

“For fuck’s sake, that is not the whole of it.” Berylla said, standing up. “I run a bakery! Not an esteemed restaurant!”

“It still qualifies.” Gandalf said flatly.

“I’ve only been open a few years.” Berylla tried again. “I don’t have the name like the others.”

“Here’s your chance to make it.”

“Gandalf, I swear to god.” Berylla said angrily. “I’m not going to stake Bag End’s Bakeshop on a competition I’ll be creamed at!”

“I doubt you’d get creamed.” Gandalf said, laughing slightly.

“The competition doesn’t exactly have a baking section.”

“Your cooking is fine regardless.” Gandalf insisted. “I have utter confidence in you, Berylla. Don’t pretend that I’ve never sat at your table before. I know what you’re capable of.”

Berylla bit her lip. The AARA was the biggest competition in the town and it was extremely popular. It was still four months until it started and there were already columns in the newspapers comparing diner to each other and commenting on their chances. Several had long, long histories and it was hard to imagine that her little bakery could come even close.

However, if she managed to at least make it past the second round, it could be a boost to her name. Restaurants around the city were always popular as the competition grew closer so everyone could root for their favorites. As long as she didn’t place in dead last, she would have a little boost in customers and recognition. No one expected a newbie to take first place, even.

“If I enter, will you let me finish baking?” Berylla asked, brushing her kinky hair away from her face.

“Of course.” Gandalf smiled. “One would think you don’t appreciate my company.”

“One appreciates company better when they know they will be having it.” Berylla said, waving her batter-coated whisk to emphasise her point. Despite her acting rather violent towards him with her stirring implements, Gandalf just chuckled and helped her sort out some more muffin varieties.

“To insure I get my orange and cranberry muffins,” He told her with a smug smile and Berylla had to laugh herself.

“You sneak.” She accused.

“I prefer to think I have more finesse than that.” Gandalf told her, shaking more cranberries into the mix. Berylla just shook her head and put several pans into her ovens.

“Do you intend to stay for the morning rush as well?” Berylla asked.

“Unfortunately not,” Gandalf told her. “I have some other business to attend to. And I need to put forth your name to the Awards council.”

“Right.” Berylla said. She set her timer for the muffins. “I hope you don’t make me regret this.”

“Of course not.” Gandalf smiled. He gathered his coat and hat and pressed a quick grandfatherly kiss to her dark forehead. “It’s only a beginning.” He smiled, putting his hat on his head.

“Or a brutal end.” Berylla teased back, waving him out of the kitchen. She had more muffins to make.

Eventually, her nephew Frodo showed up with his best friend Sam. They were tasked with running the front counter for her while Berylla worked in the back. She woke up in the hours of the morning that the birds didn’t even like tweeting at and made the stock for the day, spending the time that the bakeshop was open working on replenishing the sold stock and working on orders.

Today, she had an orange blossom cake for a birthday party to work on, as well as one of those new ‘naked’ cakes for a backyard wedding of a friend’s. It still was unsurprising when after the morning rush had come and gone, refueled with lattes and doughnuts, that Frodo snuck into the kitchen.

“What did Gandalf stop by for this time?” He asked experimentally, leaning against the table. Berylla shooed him away with a distracted hand as she worked on the glaze for the orange blossom cake.

“To pester me, of course.” Berylla told her nephew. “What else.”

“Pester you about what though?” Frodo asked, leaning forward and poking his aunt’s forehead. Berylla stood up straight and sighed.

“Guess who just entered the Annual Arda Restaraunt Awards?”

“The Awards?” Frodo asked, his bright blue eyes widened against his tanned skin. Lighter than his mother and Berylla’s dark brown skin, but that came from his father of course.

“Yes.” Berylla said, adding more orange extract to the glaze. “Conned me into it, the sap.” She laughed.

“I think you’ll do well enough.” Sam input, passing through on the way to fetch some more croissants for the front. “You make excellent food.”

“Thank you dear,” Berylla smiled. “But baking is really my forte.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try though, right?” Frodo said, tilting his head.

“I figured as much. I should do well enough to not be in the bottom rung.”

“Just make bread for every side and you’ll win.” Frodo smiled. Berylla finally shooed him back to the front.

“You do have a job, little punk,” She laughed.

“I do, but the boss is such a stickler,” Frodo sighed dramatically. “Works us like dogs,” He said, collapsing against Sam with a hand draped over his forehead. Sam laughed a bit before pushing Frodo back to his full height and Berylla just shook her head.

“Oh, boys.” She muttered. She returned to the kitchen to finish up her cakes, but she still wondered about the Awards. Did she really have what it would take? She continued glazing the birthday cake regardless.


	2. Articles

**Bag End’s Bakeshop - Newcomer To The AARA**

A GREAT cup of coffee is enough to make any place a neighborhood favorite. And if that place also serves good food, with a couple of standouts, it could become a local institution. Tucked away on a sleep Hobbiton neighborhood street, Bag End’s Bakeshop is certainly an excursion, or at least a few minutes walk from the busier section of Bree Street.

There’s a limited menu, being a cafe instead of a restaraunt, but there are several choice favorites of the locals. There’s the lovely pastrami on bagel sandwiches ($6), a generous pile of tender beef loaded on an everything bagel smeared with cream cheese. It’s easy to enjoy the mustardy egg salad sandwich ($6), or a breakfast of yogurt and granola ($4.50).There’s also the wonderful coffee, deeply brewed and dark -sourced from the Tookland Coffee Roasters. ($4 for a large).

This careful selection comes from its owner and proprietor, Berylla Baggins, a former columnist for the Hobbiton Herald. All baked goods are made in-house, they simmer their own jam and candy their own fruit for wonderful treats like their candied orange brioche ($3). Or there’s a hazelnut and chocolate chip cookie with rosemary and sea salt ($2), an espresso shortbread cookie (75 cents), crumbly coffeecake ($4) or any of the dozen-plus baked goods set out on beautiful china in the vintage display cases.

There are a million baked reasons to visit this little shop, but one wonders how a bakery will hold up in the Annual Arda Restaraunt Awards. Bag End’s Bakeshop is the first bakery to enter the competition and is up against strong competitors. However, if their fresh baked bread ($2.50 to $7) has anything to say, they’ll certainly be a tough nut to crack.

  
  


**Old-Time Name Tries To Recover Old-Time Fame: How the Company’s Table is Regaining the Glory of the Lonely Mountain**

MANY ARE able to recall the former glory of the Lonely Mountain Restaurant. Always known for good, hearty portions and even better beer, it was a Erebor neighborhood favorite for many years, having started in 1912. However, many also are aware of it’s unfortunate demise in a fire due to faulty wiring. However, the former owners are returning to reclaim its glory.

Thorin ‘Oakenshield’ Durin is the proprietor for the cozy gastropub The Company’s Table and is the grandson of the Lonely Mountain’s former owner, Thror Durin. He spent several years under his grandfather in the Lonely Mountain and several more at the Erebor Culinary School, where he eventually taught for a time as a professor. His new venture was actually started several years ago and has only this year entered into the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards, which the Lonely Mountain had won several times in its heyday.

At this gastropub, you enter through the curtained doorway and find yourself in a hallowed, gold-lit space of high ceilings, mirrored walls and tiled floors. Diners tuck into shepherd's pies and hand-cut steaks at cosy wood tables or red-leather booths in the main dining area, while designer-clad women and suited men wait their turn sipping cocktails and locally brewed beers at the elegant marble counter to the right. The bar is well stocked with local favorites as well as inventive tastes, but don’t expect their wine list to be any less extensive. Book well in advance.

Also notably in their entry to the AARA is the rivalry between Thorin Durin and the owner and chef of the Greenwood Eatery, Thranduil Greenleaf. THe two were reported to have began their rivalries early in their youth, as the Lonely Mountain often competed against the Greenwood Eatery, then run by Thranduil’s father. Now, the two mostly battle it out in the culinary realms. Often after seeing one particularly inspired dish at one restaurant, you will find its trumped up counterpart at the other.

There are limits of course, as Greenwood Eatery is a strictly vegan restaurant and The Company’s Table has a fairy hearty, meat-heavy menu, but it will be interesting to see how this rivalry plays out in the Awards and whether or not the age-old feelings continue through to the present day. 

 

**Reopened Dale Entering the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards**

THERE is a script by which a restaurant can establish the food-world equivalent of street cred these days, and Dale follows almost every line of it. House-made pickles? They’re here, advertised in the upper-left-hand corner of the dinner menu, followed by the “maple & bacon roasted almonds”. Even more notably, they also cure their own bacon on the premises, lending themselves to the local bacon craze of the Laketown neighborhood. 

All of this makes Dale a restaurant of real standards, noteworthy ambition and uncommon slavishness to trends. It’s laudable and predictable in equal measures. Of course, this is also a large part of their rebranding. Dale had opened originally in 1936 and had been a well-known diner, but it ended up closing in 1998 due to financial troubles. Recently reopened in new location on the border of the Laketown and the Erebor neighborhoods, it flaunts itself with a full range of contemporary bona fides and sophisticated grace notes, including special house cocktails for the start of a meal and ice wines for the end.

The look of the restaurant, whose corner location affords it pretty windows on two sides, is on the polished side of homey. There’s nicely buffed wood, a spidery brass lighting fixture and a honeyed glow from it and handsome sconces along the walls. There’s also ample space between tables: the chef and owner, Bard Bowman, isn’t trying just to jam in as many people as possible. But he does ask you to trade some comfort and convenience for the refreshingly low prices.

The restaurant accepts reservations only for parties of five and up. On a busy night, the wait for a table for four can exceed an hour, the bar is standing-room only and the line for the sole restroom can be three- or four-people long. Companions who head there may go missing for a good 10 minutes.  
The best ways to begin are with the croquettes filled with goat cheese and sweet potato, or the previously mentioned appetizer tart, in which the ricotta is joined by delicata squash. Bard Bowman apparently has a way with starchy, orange-colored vegetables.  
And he has a thing for anchovies. Leg of lamb gets an anchovy butter, short rib an anchovy brandade, mozzarella and anchovy sauce and a grilled kale salad and anchovy dressing, as well as a soft-boiled egg. A soft-boiled egg also pops up in a warm lamb and romaine salad. Whole eggs are big right now.

So is bacon, which is floated in an appealing cauliflower and apple soup and, separately, wrapped around brook trout instead of monkfish: a welcome change and an excellent entree. It’s not going to change your life, but it’s simple and good, everything you could want from your neighborhood. It will certainly be interesting to see how they fair against their competitors at the Awards.


	3. Fame

“You’ve become a bit of an upstart, I understand.” Gandalf said, sitting across from Berylla’s table again. Thankfully, this time it wasn’t as she was trying to prepare, but rather it was in her kitchen at home, with some honey cake between them.

“Tell me about it.” She muttered. She took a bit of her own cake. “Do you know how many people have come in since I entered? Everyone has an opinion it seems. Did you see that I have a Twitter tag now?”

“I saw some great reviews on Yelp.” Gandalf said helpfully. Berylla just sighed and sat back in her chair, flipped through review pages on her phone.

“How about this one?” She said, brushing her dark colored hair away from her face and frowning at the screen. “‘ _ One of the best reasons to visit Bag End is definitely the cashier. Big beautiful blue eyes and an amazing smile. Looks better from behind if you know what I mean. _ ’ How horrid. He’s just a kid.”

“People are strangely honest online.” Gandalf said, forking more cake into his mouth.

“Some people are complained about us running out of things. Of course you can’t always have the peanut butter nutella muffins - there’s three times the usual amount of people and that’s a changing item.” Berylla groaned. “Fame is too much for me.” She grumbled.

“You can’t possibly please everyone.”

“Some people just can’t ever been pleased.” Berylla said, planting her forehead against the table. “I thought this would be easier. I knew I’d be busy but this is a little much.”

“It will die down after the Awards.” Gandalf assured. “Unless you win, in which case it was double.”

“Oh goodness, don’t encourage me to lose.” Berylla laughed.

“Maybe you just need more help,” Gandalf said helpfully. “At least before the competition.”

“I could do that. Do you have someone in mind?”

“There are two brothers I know that could be of use to you. I can speak with them and send them to you, if you wish.”

“Do they have any experience baking?” Berylla asked.

“Enough.” Gandalf replied. “The younger is more of the baker, but the eldest could help Frodo in front if needed. Be a bit of muscle.”

“Go ahead and send them over, I suppose.“ Berylla said, sipping her coffee.

Gandalf had of course, wasted no time and bright and early the next day, there were two young men meandering about in her dining area just after Frodo opened the doors. Berylla paused he muffin mixing and moved to the front.

“Are you the two Gandalf mentioned?” She asked politely.

“Fili and Kili Vilison.” The blonde, taller one introduced them, gesturing to himself as Fili.

“Would you like any coffee? I’d like to give you a short interview first.”

“Coffee is fine with me.” Kili said but Fili shook his head.

After Berylla got the two coffee together and a cup of water for Fili, despite his protests, she grabbed a few cookies and sat them down at one of the booths.

“Do you have any baking background?” Berylla asked them.

“We grew up in the kitchen, really.” Kili laughed. His bright brown eyes twinkled with youth still. He had to be about Frodo’s age, probably fresh out of high school. “Always underfoot really.”

“Kili’s more of a baker than me.” Fili said. “He’s been making cookies and stuff since we were little tikes.”

Berylla only had a few more questions about logistic things like schedules, in which she learned that both boys were in college but had afternoon classes, so they were available most of the morning. After speaking for a bit longer and getting some character judgements, she nodded to herself.

“Welcome aboard Bag End’s Bakeshop. We’ll have to do some paperwork later on, but I can give you the tour now if you’d like?”

So, two new members were added to her team. After taking a look around the dining area and the kitchen, they actually began helping immediately. Fili went up front to help out Frodo and Sam, but Kili ducked back and helped Berylla with the muffins.

“What do you think about this mix?” He’d ask, helping her come up with the day’s flavor combinations. He was fairly helpful, but muffins were fairly simple as well. Berylla wasn’t going to have him work on souffles on his first day. Eventually, they had to leave for school, but it was fairly nice to have an extra pair of hands in the kitchen.

The whole week had gone the same. The boys all showed up in the morning, with Fili and Kili leaving for school in the afternoon and Frodo and Sam staying until Berylla took over the front counter. Once, after the boys had all left, Berylla had a new guest come through the door.

“Welcome!” She smiled, watching the man enter. It was getting close to closing, but not especially so. There wasn’t really anyone in the store, so Berylla had helped herself to some quiet alone time with her book behind the counter.

“What would you recommend?” The man asked in a low, rhythmic voice. He had strong blue eyes and salt-and-pepper hair and short-cropped beard. He was fairly attractive, Berylla realised. A strong jaw and a stronger nose, but pleasing to the eye.

“Are you in the mood for sweet or savory?”

“Savory.” The man said after a bit of deliberation.

“Well, we have our smoked salmon & poppy seed palmiers. Also our leek, goat’s cheese, walnut & lemon tart. We have a few sandwich options, such as pastrami or roast beef.” Berylla listed, pointing each of the items out on the menu, written out every day. “Oh, and our sweet potato and goat cheese samosas.”

“I’ll take an order of the samosas and the palmiers.” The man said, pulling out his wallet.

“Excellent choice.” Berylla said. She bagged up the orders for him and he moved to hand her his card. In a moment of audacity, she shook her head.

“On the house.” She said, holding the package out to him.

“There’s no need.” He insisted.

“I insist.” She said. Berylla set the package on the edge of the counter. She took one of the notecards from the front and scribbled her name and number on it, like a teenage girl. She put it on the top. “If it’s not too forward.” The man looked at it for a moment before smiling.

“It’s not forward at all.” He said, taking both the package and the card.

He left shortly after that, but she saw him several times in the next few weeks. He always asked for her recommendations and they got on well enough, but he never tried to call her and she never actually managed to catch his name.

“What do you recommend?” He’d always ask, and Berylla found herself making new creations just to be able to offer them to him. She found that he liked savory things, but he seemed to have a soft spot of blackberries, and if there was a rash of blackberry desserts appearing on the menu, she wasn’t telling.

Some mornings, she found herself fixing her appearance in the mirror, making sure her hair laid right and her dark brown cheeks were free of blemish and her equally dark brown eyes were bright and cheery. Some days, she found herself waiting in the hour before closing for a familiar face to come through the door. She was beginning to have a bit of an attachment to the handsome stranger with the beautiful voice who came through the door. 

On one Thursday, Kili had a class cancelled, so he wheedled it out of Berylla to help out in the kitchen, which really meant he wanted free reign to make up his own creations. She usually let him go wild, within reason, and sometimes even put his recipes on the menu for the day. She had obliged him and had been in the front tidying up when her mystery man came in.

“Good afternoon,” She greeted. He tipped his imaginary hat at her and she chuckled. “Would you need a recommendation?”

“I would certainly like to her what you have,” He smiled. Those were rare in the beginning, but Berylla prided herself on managing to coax them out over the course of several well-made blackberry pie slices. Out of the kitchen, Kili came with a tray of some new cookie creation that smelled strangely of turmeric.

“What did you do now?” Berylla asked, arms crossed, but Kili just smiled at the guest.

“What are you doing here, uncle?” He asked. Berylla looked between the guest and Kili.

“Uncle?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I originally came to see where they worked.” The uncle said, a little sheepish. “It was better than expected.”

“High praise!” Kili smiled, setting the tray on the back table. “How is The Company doing? They let you sneak out?”  
“Excuse me?” Berylla choked out. “The Company?”  
“Of course.” Kili said. “Uncle owns The Company’s Table.”

“You mean to say that my competitor has been coming in here for weeks, trying out my entire menu and I’ve been flirting with him?” Berylla said flatly, looking towards Thorin accusingly. He seemed to freeze on the spot.

“Flirting?” Kili said, also confused. “I don’t know anything about that,” He said quickly, ducking back into the kitchen, clearly sensing the animosity.

“I wasn’t intending to offend you.” Thorin said placatingly.

“I’m not offended.” Berylla defended. “Just feeling a little stupid is all.”

“I’m not scoping out your restaurant.” Thorin said reassuringly.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. People have done worse in this competition.” Berylla grumbled, shoving some cookies into a bag, before she tossed them at Thorin. Thorin looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

“Just because i’m upset doesn’t mean I don’t like your stupidly cute face.” She mumbled. “All that flirting better not have been to get the Baggin’s family recipes.”

“To be fair, I didn’t initiate it.” He defended himself.

“You didn’t stop it either,” She accused.

“Maybe I didn’t mind it,” He countered.

Berylla huffed, blowing some of her curled locks out of her face. She was considering getting them braided back to be a bit less of a problem, but she liked the natural look.

“You still haven’t called me.” She said with less fire.

“I’ve been visiting you though.” Thorin said, lifting the bag of cookies. “And buying out your stock.” Berylla just laughed.

“I think you owe me a date for this mess.” Berylla said. “After all, a friendly rivalry is fine in the culinary world.”

“Sometimes they are.” Thorin returned teasingly. “I think I agree to your terms.”


	4. Date Night

The date was planned for Friday, but Thursday evening had Berylla feeling a little more adventurous. She closed up the shop and headed out to the bus stop, when she caught the 25 to Erebor. When she got to the doors of The Company’s Table, she had to smile to herself. Thorin was surely in the back of the kitchen, having already picked up a pumpkin muffin from her earlier this afternoon.

Berylla went into the lobby, where she was seated at a lonely little table for one. She wasn’t unused to sitting alone, however. She looked around. It was bigger than her bakery of course, where her dining area had five tables and a few booths, but the Company had easily thirty tables. The dining room was washed with gentle golden light and it was reflected around with mirrors on the walls.

“My name is Nori and I will be your server tonight.” The server introduced himself. He had a beautiful shade of auburn hair slicked back. Berylla noticed that he wore a uniform of dark slacks and a button-up, whereas Berylla’s own employees just had the customary brown aprons. “Would you like to see our wine lists? Or may I recommend one of our locally brewed beers?”

“Actually, I have a bit of an unconventional request for you.” Berylla said with a mischievous smile. “Would you be able to ask the head chef to make his recommendations? Full course, drink, dessert and all. Whatever he suggests.”

The waiter lifted his eyebrows but nodded anyways.

“I can do that, ma’am.”

Berylla hummed to herself lightly as she watched him go off to the kitchen. Thorin had done it enough to her that she was going to turn the tables. When Nori returned, he gave her a honey maple scotch ale and her appetiser, balsamic soy roasted garlic mushrooms. Berylla was particularly fond of mushrooms, so she was fairly pleased with her appetizer.

The main course was just as good, paprika chicken with a wine butter thyme sauce and a side of pan-fried garlic parmesan gnocchi. Berylla was pleasantly pleased with every bite that entered her mouth and we excitedly awaiting desert, despite the hearty portions leaving her fairly full.

Of course, dessert was one of the best pieces. It was a whole round of baked brie with a blackberry compote and candied pecans. She was surprised to find that the pecans were actually spicy, which lent itself to the dish. It was sweet but creamy and rich and spicy too. It was so intricate and delicious that Berylla realised she was truly up against a master of his craft.

“Can you send my deepest compliments to the chef and a kiss,” Berylla smiled at the waiter and nori went off the the kitchen. She wasn’t very surprised to find Thorin coming out of the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Berylla give a little wave to him.

“I should have expected it,” He said with a laugh as he sat across from her.

“I wanted to surprise you,” She said innocently.

“I was certainly surprised when Nori came back in and said ‘you have beautiful eyes’ and kissed my cheek.”

“That was not what I asked him to do!” Berylla laughed. “I suppose it was my compliments to the chef, though. I loved everything you made.” Thorin seemed to puff a little bit at that.

“Thank you. I hope I made the right recommendations.”

“You certainly did. I love mushrooms,” Berylla smiled. “Although, I believe blackberries are your favorite,” She teased.

“Perhaps they are,” He teased back.

“I might have to visit more often.”

“You might as well tell me so I can join you sooner,” Thorin smiled back at her.

“I’ll be seeing you soon enough,” Berylla teased him again. “Our date is only tomorrow,”

“You were the one who came to see me tonight,” Thorin laughed. “Simply couldn’t wait.”

“How could I wait to see such a handsome man?”

Eventually, Berylla had to head home before the buses stopped running and so Thorin could clean up, but Thorin walked her to the door. She smiled at him and beckoned him to come closer, and when he did, she grabbed him by his chef’s coat and pulled him down for a kiss.

When they parted, they both laughed a little breathlessly and Berylla had to wave him goodbye so she could make it to the bus. Even as she left, she could look back and still see the gleam of the white coat in front of the doors, watching her go.

The next day, she met him out front of Bag End’s Bakeshop. She refused to meet inside because a certain pair of employees had told the other employees of the nature of her relationship with their uncle and she knew she wouldn’t be getting a moment’s peace. 

Berylla had actually had a bit of a time deciding what to wear today. Thorin had of course seen her in aprons for weeks, but it didn’t hurt to look a little nicer. IT was a little chilly today, so she had decided to layer a bit more. She wore a simple t-shirt and her favorite blue floral skirt that brushed against her knees. Over it all, she had her red jacket buttoned up with a light blue scarf tossed around her neck. 

Berylla had contemplated on what she wanted to do with her hair, but she ended up tying it up with her thick maroon hairband with the bow. A large puff of natural hair in a bun in the back and some fringe teased out of the front. She felt fairly happy with it and matched the headband with some dark lipstick. She usually didn’t wear a lot of makeup, because who needs mascara when stuck in the bakery? But today she wanted to really make an impression, even if Thorin had seen Berylla on her less-than-best days. 

When she finally saw her chef, he was also wearing a jacket, although his was a darker blue, navy almost, in color. She smiled and waved him down. That’s when she noticed him pulling a small bouquet of flowers out from behind him. Baby's breath and lavender tied up with a purple ribbon were presented to her with a shy smile.

“Oh goodness, Thorin,” Berylla smiled, taking it from him. “You didn’t have to- oh you sweetheart.” She melted a little inside. “Let me put these inside quick,” She told him, before going inside to drop them off behind the counter. She pointedly ignored Kili’s smile as she set them down.

“Thank you, dear,” She told Thorin when she came back out, pressing a thankful kiss to his cheek.

“I had hoped you would like them.” Thorin smiled. “I know that you use lavender in your cookies fairly often but I was not sure of your like for the flower outside of baking.”

“You mean my lavender shortbreads?” Berylla asked. “Well, I certainly love my flowers, thank you. They’re going to make my whole apartment smell wonderful.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Thorin said with a small shy smile.

When they had planned this date out over messages, Berylla had let Thorin take most of the lead. It was mostly a surprise to her, so she was certainly a little confused when he lead her to the Arda Area Humane Society. Thorin held the door open and ushered her in.

“The Humane Society?” Berylla asked, a little amused.

“I come here to volunteer sometimes.” Thorin admitted. This seemed to be correct, because the receptionist at the front desk recognised him and was happy to let them look over all the animals.

Berylla was particularly captivated in the older cats room. There were several cuddly cats and those who would watch with interest as you passed. She had a particular liking for a more timid longhair named Pickles.

“They all have such silly names,” Berylla commented.

“They have a lot of animals to name,” Thorin replied, scratching an orange cat behind the ears. Berylla gently patted Pickles behind the head and while the cat seemed mostly disinterested at first, Berylla ended up getting gently headbutted for more scratches. Eventually they left the cat room and moved on to the dogs.

Thorin got a leash off of the wall and went to a kennel to leash a fairly excited white German Shepherd.

“This is Maddie.” Thorin said, letting the excited pup sniff at Berylla’s shoes. She leaned down to give the dog a few pats on the head. “I thought she could join us on our walk today.”

“Of course!” Berylla said, fluffing up Maddie’s fur, who was making some happy noises.

They ended up taking a walk along the Anduin River. It was fairly peaceful, with an excited dog taking lead ahead of them. Occasionally Maddie would circle back around to them to get some affection, but she usually would be ahead of them. Eventually, they settled in a shaded spot on a bench and Maddie sat tucked underneath, content on chewing on a stick she had found.

“How often do you take dogs out?” Berylla asked, changing the subject from a particularly embarrassing story from her childhood involving sneaking a pie from a windowsill.

“I usually try to come once a week.” Thorin told her, stretching his legs out. “I used to take Fili and Kili with me when they were little and we’d go a few times a week. Most of the time, they were so excited that they would try to take two dogs each by themselves.”

“I assume there were several tangled leads involved?”

“More than you’d even expect,” Thorin chuckled. “They were fairly good at clunking heads together.” Thorin reached down to give Maddie a scratch behind the ear.

“Has Maddie been at the Society for a while?” Berylla asked.

“A month or so,” Thorin said. “She’s a bit of an older dog, so not a lot of people are interested. A lot of people like the puppies.”

“I think Maddie is just fine.” Berylla said.

“So do I, but it’s not up to me what dogs other people decide to adopt.”

“Do you have a dog?” Berylla asked.

“No. I did have a brown lab when I was a kid, named Stone.”

“I never really had pets as a kid,” Berylla said, kicking her feet out a little. “My mom had a cat, but it didn’t like me much. I assume it’s because I would squeeze the living daylights out of it.”

“That might do it,” Thorin chuckled.

After sitting on the bench for a while longer, Maddie finally came out from under them and demanded that they keep walking. They ended up grabbing some hot dogs from a stand, which Thorin insisted on paying for. Berylla got him back when she got the ice cream.

They rounded their way back to the shelter after a few hours to return Maddie. Berylla felt a little sad about putting their new little buddy into her kennel, but Maddie was fairly worn out from playing in the park, so she curled up and rested, her head laid on a hamburger chew toy.

Berylla also peeked into the older cat room while Thorin was talking to the front desk. Pickles was still in there and actually trotted right up to her when she entered. She picked the long-hair up and scratched her red and white fur. Eventually, she had to say goodbye and put Pickles down.

On the way home, Berylla walked with Thorin hand in hand. She leaned into Thorin’s shoulder and felt amazingly happy. She had gleamed information when he had come into the shop before, but she felt like she learning so much about him today. He loved animals and his family, even when they were a little overbearing. He used to want to be a politician when he was older but found food being his passion when he was a kid, working in the kitchen with his grandmother.

To be fair, Berylla felt she had spilled a portion of her own soul out to him. She told him about how she had gone to culinary school briefly but actually had a business degree, but she only started Bag End’s Bakeshop after the death of her father, who she was very close to. She told him about being mildly allergic to bees and how they figured that out after her hand swelled up to the size of a softball. She told him about how she liked baking items she didn’t even like to eat because she knew others did.

Thorin walked her to the door of Bag End’s Bakeshop. It was closed by Frodo, but Berylla’s apartment was over top. Berylla was tempted to ask him inside, but decided that it might be a little too fast for that.

“I had a wonderful time tonight.” She said, still holding his hand.

“That’s wonderful.”

“I wouldn’t be adverse to a second date,” She lead, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Maybe I should cook for you in person next time,” Thorin smiled. “Instead of from behind a restaurant wall.”

“I think I’d like that. I’m free most evenings?”

“Tuesday night, perhaps?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Berylla said, rubbing her thumb over the callouses of Thorin’s hand. When Thorin’s head dipped down to her size, she lifted her own to meet him for a sweet kiss. She brought up both her hands, caressing his strong cheekbones and laughed a little.

“Oh goodness, you handsome thing.” She laughed. “Charming me so.”

“That was the plan,” He said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Eventually, he had to be on his way. Berylla waved him off and unlocked the door with a sense of giddiness and excitement still curled in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I'm really happy that people like this story and I hope it lives up to all your expectations


	5. Poppy

“Sometimes I think I need to convince you to come into the Company’s kitchen.” Thorin said, laid out on the couch with a satisfied belly. Berylla laughed, pushing him to the side to allow herself some wiggle room to also sit on the couch. She almost frightened Poppy, renamed from Pickles, off of the couch. It wasn’t until Monday that Berylla’s spirit finally broke and she went back to the Humane Society to get her furry companion.

Of course, she was also regaled by Fili and Kili not long after about the new family dog, which was a particular white German Shepherd. Fili and Kili had spent the name debating whether the name Maddie should stay or if they should change it. Fili was heavily campaigning for  Mary Puppins . Sam helpfully suggested Sprinkles, but her name ended up remaining as Maddie. But now, short for Lady Madelaine Theodora Marcella Oakenshield, Esquire, at least according to Kili. How a dog became a lawyer is beyond Berylla.

“I wouldn’t ever share the recipe, though.” Berylla said. “The creamy chicken parmesan carbonara is a Took family recipe.” A recipe she was proud to make for the first time her boyfriend of two months visited her house. She had already been dazzled by Thorin’s garlic Tuscan chicken when she had visited his house and felt it was right to show off a bit as well.

“It doesn’t have to be pasta,” Thorin said, scooting over to allow her under his arm. “Everything you make is delicious.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you? Mr. Chef,” Berylla teased, snuggling into his hold.

“I don’t understand why you only run a bakery. You could run a whole restaurant.”

“I like my bakery.” Berylla defended.

“I suppose I don’t have to share my pasta when it’s just a bakery,” Thorin said sagely and Berylla nearly pushed him off the couch, which definitely frightened Poppy off. She sat in her disgruntled glory on top of the dining room table, where Berylla was certain she had told her not to be.

“You big lug,” She laughed. He just nuzzled her in return, threatening her with beard burn. They snuggled in comfortable silence on Berylla’s mildly comfortable couch.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Berylla asked quietly.

“Is anyone ever?” He replied.

“I’m serious, Thorin.” She insisted. “The Awards are in two weeks.”

“Don’t I know it,” Thorin groaned. “The critics are less than dazzling.”

“They haven’t been nice to anyone,” Berylla agreed, remembering a particularly colorful review where they accused her decor of being tacky and her staff being rude, which was impossible because it was Sam working the front that day. Thorin shifted, wrapping an arm around Berylla’s waist and pulling himself so that he wasn’t nearly falling off the couch.

“I’m not sure,” Thorin finally said. “Sometimes I feel very confident, but other times I feel that what I make don’t hold up,”

“I understand what you mean,” Berylla said, resting her head in the hollow of Thorin’s neck. She could feel his heartbeat against her own chest and she sighed. “I know what I make is good, but I always wonder if it’s good enough.”

“It’s certainly better than some.” Thorin said, laughing slightly. “Do you remember the Master’s?” He said. They had done some taste testing at other restaurants to judge the competition and the Master’s was a place in Laketown that not only had horrible decor but Berylla had gotten food poisoning from the fish soup and Thorin hadn’t fared much better with the shrimp.

“I still feel queasy when I smell fish,” Berylla whined.

“I can hardly look at shrimp.” Thorin agreed.

Berylla listened to his heartbeat for a few moments. She could feel him around her, enveloping her. It felt very intimate as she listened to him breath. The weight of his arms around him were comforting and she hadn’t felt that way for a long time. They hadn’t been together for very long, but she felt so fulfilled by this relationship.

“What...what are we going to do if one of us wins?” She asked softly.

“Celebrate, I suppose.”

“That means one of us lost,” Berylla reminded him.

“If we each try our best, does it matter?” Thorin asked, resting his chin on her head. “If you win, it’s because you’re the better chef. I’ll support you, even if I get cut from the first round.”

“You would never get cut from the first round,” Berylla insisted.

“Even so, I support you regardless.” Thorin insisted.

Berylla allowed herself to be calmed. His support would mean everything to her now. So would the support of the boys, who had been ecstatic with every good review and booing every bad review they came across, and that of Gandalf, and the regulars that still braved the crowd of their favorite treats.

Maybe she wouldn’t win. Maybe Thorin wouldn’t either. Maybe one of them would while the other didn’t. Any outcome, she thought she would be happy with regardless. They would compete and they would try their best and they would prove what they knew, and that was what really mattered.

Berylla snuggled further into Thorin’s chest and sighed happily. She could almost hear Poppy’s purring all the way from the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those of you who figured out that last chapter wouldn't be the last we saw of the pets.


	6. AARA Round 1

It surprisingly crept up on her that the Awards were coming. She was fairly busy between the bakery, the boys all wanting help with homework and studying for upcoming finals, dates with Thorin, and with general life that she woke up one morning realizing that it was the Awards today.

Thorin had picked her up and brought her to the convention center. Berylla was shocked to find out just how many restaurants were competing to be crowned “Arda’s Best Restaurant.” There were at least twenty different stations, all set up with counters and stoves. There was a few pantries set up between stations with refrigerators where different ingredients were kept. There were also several covered tables, where Berylla suspected the secret ingredients were kept.

Thankfully, Bag End’s Bakeshop and The Company’s Table were actually set next to each other. More unfortunately, Greenwood Eatery was on Thorin’s other side. Berylla had heard from Thorin of the heated dislike for Thranduil and Berylla was concerned that it would throw Thorin off his game.

Either way, she and Thorin took a look through the pantry, making mental notes on the ingredients available to them and set up their equipment in their stations. Thorin had beautiful chef knives, used but carefully maintained. Berylla had her own set as well, but they were a tad simpler.

Eventually, the call came out for the chefs to convene towards the front. There stood a young man with brown hair cropped at his chin. Berylla vaguely recognized him as being from one of those review columns she had read.

“Good morning chefs, and welcome to the preliminary rounds of the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards. I’m Aragorn Elessar , and I’ll be your host for the first three rounds, as well as the emcee for the live final round.”

Berylla turned to Thorin sharply, but he made a motion with her hand to calm her.

“Due to the increased popularity of the awards in the past years, we have decided to host a live broadcast of the final round of the competition to be aired.”

Thorin slowly reached down and squeezed Berylla’s hand, who was suddenly a bit more anxious.  
“As there are also more competitors this year, we have split the awards into four rounds. You have forty-five minutes each round to create a dish using the secret ingredient. We’ll be starting this morning with the first three rounds and we’ll be doing the final later tonight in the larger hall, to give the competitors time to rest and freshen up for their TV appearance. You will be scored by our judge panel by the taste, the presentation, and the creativity with a max of twenty-five points. At the end of the round, the top half will move to the next round. Any questions?”

There was a silence amongst the competitors. The air was already tense.

“Perfect. Everyone return to your stations, please.”

Once everyone had been generally assembled, Berylla glanced at Thorin. His mouth was set in a thin line and she realized that he was just as nervous as she was. A covered platter was set at each of their stations by an intern and Berylla knew that the secret ingredient laid beneath it. She sucked in a nervous breath, trying to breathe evenly.

“Good luck,” She heard Thranduil say on the other side of Thorin. “I hope you make it to fifth place. If you can even get that far.” He said snidely.

“Don’t worry.” Thorin shot back, “Any place I get is better than the last place position you’re going to get.”

Berylla tried to ignore them as Aragorn stood in front of the stations again.

“For this first round, you will have forty-five minutes to create an entree using the secret ingredient - Mussels.“

Immediately everyone moved and got to work. Berylla blanched at the thought of seafood but quickly thought of what she knew worked with mussels. The mussels were thankfully already cleaned up, so she could work with them immediately. She ran to the pantry, nearly being knocked out of the way by other competitors and grabbed coconut milk, curry paste, vegetable stock, a lime, and a few other ingredients.

She realized that with the time she had and the recipe in mind, she would need to start her dish a bit later. She didn’t have a very large amount of time, but she started on making bread. She mixed warm water, honey, salt, garlic powder, and yeast and while she waited for it to proof, cut up her onion and pepper for her mussels. As soon as she believed it to be proofed, she kneaded in flour until it was no longer sticky. It needed to rise and she had thirty-five minutes left on the large clock set up.

She looked over at Thorin and he happened to look over at the same time. He was clearly focused, but he spared her a smile. Berylla returned it before moving back to her own work.

She got out the larger pan and melted butter in it before mixing it with oil before the butter could burn. Once it was hot enough, she added diced onion and red pepper. She sauteed them until they were soft and then added garlic and salt and pepper. After the garlic began to smell, she stirred in the curry paste. After a few minutes, she added the coconut milk, the stock and generously squeezed the lime into it.

After bringing it to a simmer, she carefully added the mussels in and covered the pot. She grabbed her bread dough, which had doubled in size, and cut it into smaller pieces and placed it on a cookie sheet. Usually, it would take too long to bake, but smaller rolls would be manageable. She scored them and sprinkled the tops with oregano and small chunks of butter to melt while baking and tossed it in the oven. There were ten minutes left.

She checked the mussels and they had opened, so she took it off the heat. She chopped some scallions up to garnish it with and then went to grab her bowls. She got some larger plates to set the bowls on. There were four minutes left. She poured some broth into each of the bowls and then set the mussels in carefully before spooning more broth over the top. She sprinkled the scallions over each bowl carefully. 

She took her bread out with one minute left and got a roll onto each plate just in time for the timer to run out. Out of breath, she threw up her hands and pushed a stray piece of hair back from her sweaty face. She glanced over at Thorin’s station. He had made mussels with what looked to be sausage and a tomato sauce over fried rice. It looked delicious honestly. Berylla felt a swell of pride for her boyfriend.

She looked back to her own dish and had to admit it looked just as appetizing. She only hoped that she would be in the top half.

“Chefs, please bring your dishes to the judges,” Aragorn stated. “Your judges for this evening are Elrond Rivendell, Galadriel Nenya, and Glorfindel Golden.”

In the order of things, Thorin and Berylla were actually towards the end of the presentations, so they got to listen to the judges tear apart other competitors first. 

“While I like that you steamed the mussels with beer, you obviously overcooked them. They are barely edible.”

“Your garlic sauce is superb, but you’ve simply drowned your mussels in them. You’re meant to cook them, not send them back to the sea.”  
Greenwood Eatery was just before The Company’s Table and Thranduil stepped out with a prideful smirk.

“Before you, you have garlic and thyme mussels in a rosé wine broth served over angel hair pasta.”

“So, I like the herbs you added, but I feel like there’s not very much garlic,” Elrond said. “The angel hair also seems to be a bit overcooked. You need to be careful with thinner pasta.”

“I feel that there is plenty of garlic, but I agree that your pasta is overcooked,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“The wine broth was a smart choice, but I have to agree with the others,” Glorfindel said with a nod.

Thranduil stepped back with a decidedly less smug smile.

“I have prepared for you today mussels and chorizo in a tomato sauce over Mexican rice,” Thorin said with confidence and Berylla smiled happily, still feeling that swell of utter pride.

“The use of tomato in both the sauce and the rice is smart. I think it blends together well.” Glorfindel said. “It pulls the dish together.”

“I disagree,” Elrond stated. “I think it would have been nice to have some other flavors layered in as well. The dish doesn’t seem quite as deep as it could be.”

“I like the addition of chorizo. It brings a bit of spice to the dish.” Galadriel finished. Thorin stepped back with a quick exhale of breath. He looked to Berylla who gave him a nod. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before stepping up the judges.

“For you today, I have prepared you coconut-curry mussels with an oregano-garlic quick bread. Enjoy.”

“I have to say, I adore the addition of the bread,” Galadriel said, using it to sop up the sauce. “It adds a bit of heaviness to the dish.”

“And it works amazingly to pick up the sauce,” Glorfindel says, smiling. “The coconut-curry sauce was an amazing choice.”

“I think the dish was a bit too light for an entree. It feels like it would work more like an appetizer. However, I do agree that both the sauce and the accompanying bread are impeccable.” Elrond commented.

Berylla stepped back and gave a sigh of relief. The judges had actually liked the dish! Elrond’s comment wasn’t even about the quality of the food but the nature. She felt so self-assured and when she felt her hand being squeezed by Thorin, she could only smile.


	7. AARA Round 2

It was a relief when Aragorn announced that both The Company’s Table and Bag End’s Bakeshop would be advancing to the next round. Greenwood Eatery had also made it, which rankled Thorin a bit. As the eliminated chefs packed up, Aragorn briefed the remaining on the second round. 

“Congratulations. In the second round, you still have forty-five minutes to use your secret ingredient - pineapples.”

Berylla had the strangest thought when she saw that the pineapples under the cover were actually whole, fresh pineapples. She wanted to use the pineapple like a boat to hold the food. She ran off the kitchen to grab what she needed. Another chef almost took the chicken out of her hands and Berylla realized how much more desperate the competition was getting.

When she got to her station, she cut the pineapples in half down the center. She carved out the core, which was woody and inedible, and got the flesh that was sweet and tangy. She collected juice and squeezed some out from the excess pineapple. She used the pineapple juice, soy sauce, chicken stock, hoisin sauce, brown sugar, garlic and cornstarch to make a sauce. She boiled it over the stove before setting it aside. 

She added some rice, water, and a pat of butter to a pot and brought it to a boil before covering it and letting it simmer. She chopped up her chicken breast into even pieces and began stir-frying it in some oil. Berylla had fifteen minutes left. After cooking the chicken, she added the sauce to it, diced pineapple and chopped cashews.

At three minutes, she dashed off to grab plates to set the pineapple halves on. She scooped the sticky rice in one side and put the pineapple chicken in the other. In the last second, she sprinkled sesame seed over the chicken. With an exhale, time was up.

She hadn’t had a chance to even look around, so Berylla took a moment to look at Thorin’s dish. He had made a salmon dish with a spinach salad. Again, it looked rather appetizing, but she worried that it might be considered too large of a dish. 

Again, they were all on the chopping block. Thranduil had not scored especially well in the first round, so he was before both Thorin and Berylla.

“I have presented for you today a vegan tofu taco with pineapple salsa.”

“I have to say I was a bit worried when you said tofu, but it’s actually an interesting texture. My worry is that the spices are a bit bland.” Elrond said. “It’s a taco. It needs that bit of spice.”

“I think this is much better than the first round,” Glorfindel stated. “I like the salsa idea but I feel that some of the pineapple was cut a bit too large. It’s difficult to eat.”

“I actually agree with both of them. It’s a bit difficult to eat and isn’t quite as spiced as I would hope, but this is certainly a dish I would eat again.” Galadriel finished.

There were a few competitors between Thranduil and Thorin, but it wasn’t long before he was also before the judges. Berylla squeezed his hand quickly before he had to step forward. It was difficult to have hardly any time to talk, but they were still competitors.

“I have made for you today a honey garlic lemon salmon filet with pineapple and a pineapple spinach salad with walnuts.”

“I really liked how you used the pineapple in both the main dish and the side dish. The salmon is perfectly cooked and the garlic and lemon work wonderfully with the pineapple.” Galadriel told him.

“The salmon is perfect, but what I really am enjoying is the salad,” Elrond said. “The walnuts are the perfect crunch and the feta adds a great element as well. The tangy aspect of the pineapple works amazingly with the spinach.”

“I think they took all I wanted to say,” Glorfindel laughed. “I think this is my favorite dish I’ve eaten this round.”

Thorin walked back beside Berylla and she saw the smile on his face. But then, it was her turn.

“I have prepared for you today a sticky pineapple chicken with sticky rice served in a pineapple boat.”

“I have to say, the serving it in the pineapple was a great idea,” Elrond said. “I think the chicken could only be improved if you used darker meat, like a thigh.”

“I enjoyed the chicken as well, but I thought that the rice was a bit overcooked. Otherwise, I felt this was an amazing presentation.” Glorfindel said.

“I disagree with both the overcooked and the dark meat statements. I think the rice was perfectly cooked and I think the chicken breast was an excellent choice.” Galadriel told her. “The cashews make an excellent crunch to it.”

It wasn’t quite as glowing as the first round, but Berylla still felt proud of her dish. She could only hope she made it to the next round.


	8. AARA Round 3

“The restaurants advancing to the next round are The Company’s Table, Greenwood Eatery, Bag End’s Bakeshop, Dale, and the Black Gate.” Aragorn announced and Berylla felt another surge of relief that both she and Thorin had advanced.

“There will be three that continue to the final, televised round tonight. For this round, you have forty-five minutes to create a dish using the special ingredient- beef tips.”

Berylla immediately knew she was going to make a stew. It was risky, given the time limit, but it was a recipe of her mother’s that was sure to knock the judges’ socks off. She again rushed to the pantry to get her ingredients, but with so many fewer chefs, it was far easier. She ran into Thorin on the way there, nearly toppling over.

“Easy there, dear,” She said with a smile as she rushed past. He grinned at her in return.

Berylla seasoned the beef tips with salt and pepper and quickly seared them in the dutch oven over the stovetop. She took them out of the pot and added butter and olive oil to the pan. After sauteeing some chopping onions and garlic, she added red pepper flakes, flour, and paprika. She was especially careful not to burn the flour mixture.

She deglazed the pot with warm water, careful to get out any lumps of flour. She let it simmer before adding the beef tips back in with a bay leaf, some cloves, and thyme. She covered the lid and let it simmer.

This was a stew. It needed something to go with it. Berylla glanced at the time. Thirty minutes. She ran back to the pantry and grabbed some supplies and beer. She mixed flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt in a large bowl and then added a can of the beer. After mixing it, she spaced it out in a muffin tin, allowing it to cook faster. She put melted butter over the top of the batter to let it get buttery crisp. There was still a few cans of beer left, so Berylla cracked one open and took a long drink.

“Drinking on the job?” Thorin teased from his station and Berylla just laughed and tossed him his own can. Berylla turned back to her work, adding chopped carrots to the stew, cut small so they cook quick. At the five minute mark, she added tomatoes, peas, and gnocchi and covered the pot.

She went and again got plates and bowls. She seasoned the stew with a bit more salt and pepper. She fished out the bay leaf and added the stew to the bowls. She took out the beer bread at the minute and a half mark and put it on the plates in slices.

Berylla put her hands up again at the end of the clock and took a drink of her beer with a sense of victory in her stomach. Thorin clinked his can with her over the edge of their stations and she repressed a giggle.

The Black Gate made some sort of Mongolian beef and rice dish but were scored terribly by the judges for the toughness of the meat. Dale had made beef tips and gravy served over egg noodles and had seemed to get fairly good reviews. Then it was up to Thranduil again.

“I have made for you today beef tips and broccoli with udon noodles and garlic sauce.”

“Honestly, I’m a little disappointed with this dish,” Galadriel said with a frown. She pushed the plate away a bit. “Udon noodles were not the way to highlight this dish. The sauce is a bit too salty and the dish is just not very cohesive.”

“I have to agree with the saltiness,” Glorfindel said. “The udon noodles were fine for me, however.”

“I agree that udon noodles were not the wisest choice here. They aren’t made for thick sauces like this. I don’t believe it was too salty, however. I did like the way you presented it.” Elrond said.

Thorin smirked at the response and Berylla had to dig her heel into his shoe subtly. He didn’t even look remorseful. Next was Berylla, since she scored worse than Thorin in her last round.

“I have made for you today a beef tip stew with gnocchi with a side of beer bread.”

“Were you test-tasting the beer earlier?” Elrond asked and Berylla blushed.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well, it must have done something, because this beer bread is phenomenal. It’s buttery and crisp and is amazing to pair with this stew.”

“Honestly, you have been so strong throughout this competition and I was worried that this was going be a letdown, but I was entirely wrong. This dish is delicious and I am amazed that you managed to have such a depth of flavor in a stew with such little time, much less to have beer bread with it.” Glorfindel said.

“I feel honored to eat this, really,” Galadriel said, still eating. “It’s hearty and the sauce is so smoky and deep. The beef tips are tender, despite not having that much time and I definitely feel this has been your strongest dish yet.”

As soon as Berylla stepped back, it was Thorin’s turn up.

“I have made you honey bourbon steak tips served over garlic rosemary potatoes. Enjoy.”

“I think this is delicious as well, but I don’t know if I like it as much as I liked your last dish,” Glorfindel told him.

“I agree. It’s still very good, but it’s a little tamer. I had hoped you might push the limits a bit more.” Galadriel agreed.

“The dish stands well on its own, I think,” Elrond stated. “I actually really like these potatoes. They’re very creamy and lend a lot to the dish.”

Thorin returned to Berylla’s side and they both sighed in relief. Their reviews had been well enough, but it wasn’t sure if they would make it forward. Everyone was anxious as Aragorn came forward with the results.

“Making it to the next round is Bag End’s Bakeshop, Dale, and The Company’s Table. Congratulations, chefs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for double updates! I hope you're liking this so far, especially since there's been quite a bit of more technical writing.
> 
> Were these the groups you expected to move forward? What do you think of their showings?


	9. AARA Final Round

“Chefs, the final round will take place, later on, tonight in the exhibition hall. It will be televised on the local channels, and Arda University’s graduate media studies program will be here to assist with the editing.” Aragorn told the remaining competitors. “For the final round, you will be creating a three-course meal. You are only required to use the secret ingredient in one dish. Now, go get ready for the cameras.”

They only had a few hours, so Berylla brought Thorin back to her apartment above the bakery.

“I have no clue what you want to do, but I all I want is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a year-long nap,” Berylla told him as she fished the raspberry jam out of the fridge.

“If you’re open to making two, I will join you in that plan,” Thorin said from the spot where he was making a dent in the couch. She flopped next to him and handed him a sandwich.

“I’m feeling pretty confident. And exhausted.” Berylla said, throwing her head back against the couch. “Both. Both is good.”

“We made it,” Thorin said, moving his sandwich in a mock cheer.

“What do you think the last ingredient will be?”

“Probably something really bad. Like snakes or something.”

“How would you cook a snake?”

“Carefully,” Thorin said sagely. Berylla smacked his shoulder gently.

They did end up taking a nap before getting ready and heading back to the hall. .Berylla had applied some makeup and attempted to arrange her hair just right for a television appearance. Thorin had wanted to shave but Berylla threatened to dull all his knives if he tried.

Soon enough, they were all set in their stations. The stations were a touch larger and nicer, for the camera surely. There were several cameras set up around them, students from the university.

“Good evening folks and welcome to the thirtieth Annual Arda Restaurant Awards. I’m Aragorn Elessar and I’ll be your host tonight. We’re in for a treat tonight, with three of the best restaurants competing tonight. They were weeded out from nearly every restaurant in the city and have come to prove themselves.” The camera went around to Bard Bowman, the chef from Dale, to get a bit of footage.

“And this is Thorin Durin, here to represent his own restaurant The Company’s Table. This is the first year they’ve entered.” The camera spun over to Berylla. “And another first-year entree, Berylla Baggins with Bag End’s Bakeshop. All three of our competitors will be vying for the title of Best Restaurant in Arda.”

“Tonight we will have three rounds. Our competitors will need to present an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert. They have a time limit for each segment and they’ll need to use the secret ingredient in at least one dish. The dishes will be judged based on taste, presentation, and the use of the secret ingredient. Using it in more than one dish may lend itself to bonus points.”

Aragorn turned back to the competitors.

“You have thirty minutes for your appetizer course. I will remind you that if you don’t use the secret ingredient now, you will need to later. Your secret ingredient is goat cheese.”

Berylla was ecstatic that the ingredient was a cheese. She knew tons of things to use it in and it took her a moment to pin an idea down. She got her standard baking ingredients from the pantry and grabbed tomatoes and shallots.

She grated her butter and mixed it with flour, salt, and sugar. She added water slowly until it took shape. She shaped it and covered it in plastic wrap to stick in the fridge for a bit. Usually, this part needed almost an hour on its own, but she was going to have to wing it.

While waiting for it to cool, Berylla worked on sauteing the shallots until it became caramelized. Lining a baking sheet with parchment paper, Berylla forced the not-yet-chilled dough into several small rounds with her rolling pin. She put goat cheese evenly over the rounds then drizzled them with honey. The shallots went in an even layer next with salt and peppered tomatoes over top. Berylla drizzled extra olive oil and some thyme over top and wet the edges with some egg wash before popping it into the oven. She didn’t have very much time to bake it, only twelve minutes left. Berylla was about to turn around when she found a camera in her face.

“So, what are you planning on making Berylla?” Aragorn asked.

“Umm, I’m making a galette with tomatoes and goat cheese.”

“Can you explain to the audience what a galette is?”  
“It’s a French term for a kind of pastry. Almost like a tart.”

“Thank you, chef,” Aragon said, leaving as soon as he had come.

Once she was freed, Berylla ran off to get her plates. The time came down quickly on her. Berylla had to turn on the broiler for a few minutes to get the browned crust she was looking for and she almost didn’t make her last galette onto the plate.

The judges were the same as before, which was a relief. The first to present was Dale.

“I have made for you today roasted red peppers with pesto and goat cheese.”

“I’m pleased that you worked the secret ingredient in,” Elrond said. “This is very good. I like the depth of flavor.”

“I like the touch of balsamic vinegar to the dish. I agree that roasting it gave it a touch more depth.” Glorfindel said.

“I just agree with everything already said.” Galadriel smiled. “I’m looking forward to your next dish.”

“Next up is The Company’s Table,” Aragorn announced.

“Today I have prepared for you smoky ratatouille with goat cheese and pine nuts.”

“I love the fresh vibrant flavors of this dish,” Galadriel said, “The pine nuts is an excellent addition but I’m worried that there could have been a larger inclusion of the goat cheese.”

“However, there are still rounds to use goat cheese in.” Elrond reminded. “I thought that use of pine nuts was an excellent choice.”

“I have to admit that I adore a good use of vegetables, and this dish sold it to me,” Glorfindel said. “It’s all well balanced and blended and I admit that the pine nuts and goat cheese really make this dish pop.”

“And our final contestant, Bag End’s Bakeshop,” Aragorn announced after Thorin had stepped back.

“Today I have made for you a tomato galette with honeyed goat cheese, caramelized shallots, and thyme.”

“I will admit that this is a beautiful looking dish. These edges an amazing brown and the crust is so nice and crisp.” Elrond said. “The honey adds some sweetness but the cheese and tomato make it so much more savory.”

“I agree, this is a beautiful plate,” Galadriel said. “The savory aspect is nice but I really do like the hint of sweet to it.”

“Again, I love a well-prepared vegetable and this tomato is certainly taking center stage. I’m fairly pleased that everyone chose to use goat cheese this round.” Glorfindel said.

“Now, starts your entree round. You have forty-five minutes chefs. Good luck.” Aragorn started them again. 

Berylla decided that she’d like to use the goat cheese again, in hopes of bonus points. She gathered her pantry ingredients and immediately threw herself into making a pie crust. After making it, she set to cooking diced chicken, potatoes, and broccoli on the stove. Then she added heavy cream, goat cheese, cream cheese, butter, and garlic to make a sauce. She poured it into the prepared souffle cups with pie crusts in them. Then she put another sheet of crust over the top and brushed it with egg wash.

Then it was into the oven and time to play the waiting game. The camera dashed back around to her at one point in which she told them she was making a pot pie. She got her plates together early, her entire entree sitting in the oven. She thought briefly of what to pair with it, but a pot pie was its own meal. With only two minutes until time, she put the finished pot pies onto plates and waited for time to be up. She looked at her competitors and saw them still working.

Berylla admired Thorin’s determination for a moment, watching the focused look on his face. It was a good look on him. Then, time was up and they all had to step back. Dale presented first again.

“Today I’ve made you lemon butter chicken with a roasted potato salad with Dijon and goat cheese dressing.”

“I really have to admit that I like your salad more than your chicken,” Glorfindel said. “The dressing is amazing and I think this was really the star of the plate.”

“The chicken was delicious as well and the butter flavor lent itself to the chicken. I have to agree that I did like the salad much better.” Elrond agreed.

“I admire you using goat cheese again, despite not needing to. The salad dressing was indeed delicious and I’m interested to see what you come up with next.”

“Up next is The Company’s Table,” Aragorn announced.

“Today, I have presented you with baked goat cheese stuffed chicken meatballs with a marinara sauce over penne pasta.”

“I love this concept,” Elrond said. “The meatballs are juicy and not dry and cheese is always a great pair with red sauce.”

“I agree that the cheese was a great choice here.” Galadriel agreed. “In fact, I don’t think you gave me enough meatball here. I might have to make Glorfindel share.”

“You’re not touching them,” Glorfindel said, pulling his plate closer. “These meatballs are probably one of the top three things I’ve eaten today. This is just a heart-warming pasta.”

“Next is Bag End’s Bakeshop,” Aragorn announced again as Thorin stepped back and Berylla stepped forwards.

“Today I have prepared for you a chicken alfredo pot pie with potatoes and broccoli. Enjoy.”

“This pie crust is amazingly flaky for the time you had,” Glorfindel said. “The vegetables are all perfectly cooked and this meal reminds me of something a grandmother might make.”

“Are you telling a lady that she’s old?” Galadriel joked. “I thought that this dish was a risky way to put all your eggs in one basket, but it worked out wonderfully. Every part complements the rest and it makes one wholesome meal.”

“I have to agree with their comments. I would have loved a bit more vegetables, personally.” Elrond commented.

Then, it was time for the final round. Berylla looked toward Thorin and tried to emphasize in her eyes that she had confidence in him. She imagined that’s what he was trying to tell her back.

“You now have thirty minutes to make your dessert course, chefs. Good luck.”

Berylla didn’t have the luck to be interviewed last, so as soon as she returned from a mad dash to the pantry, the cameras were in her face again.

“It’s the dessert round. Do you think you have a better chance than your opponents with running a bakery?”

“I don’t know if I would say that,” Berylla said.

“Good luck chef,” Aragorn said before moving onto Bard.

Berylla was looking to take a bit of a risk. Everyone had used their goat cheese so far and she wouldn’t be surprised if they used them for a dessert as well, but Berylla had a recipe in mind. She crushed ladyfingers and mixed them with butter to create a base crust. She pressed it into the bottom of a large pan. For the next layer, she mixed cream cheese, butter, powdered sugar and whipped cream. She added blackberries to the mix before adding it to the pan.

Berylla found vanilla pudding mix in the pantry and used that to make pudding for her next layer, adding some blackberry juice to give it a darker blue color. She set the whole pan in the fridge for a time while shaving white chocolate. When she was down to four minutes, she took out her pan and topped it with whipped cream and the chocolate shavings.

This time when the time was called, she knew the competition was really over. She wasn’t going to be running to the pantry anymore and this was her last shot. They stood before the judges and Berylla was sure that was the thought in everyone’s minds.

“Today I have made for you a mini goat cheesecake with a lemon blueberry compote.” Bard presented.

“I like the creativity, but I feel like this was a bit ambitious for this round. It seems that it’s slightly undercooked.” Elrond said.

“I thought mine was fine,” Glorfindel said. “But mine may have been in a different part of the oven. I thought the compote was bright and refreshing.”

“Mine seemed to be fully cooked as well. However, I found the compote to be rather lemony and sour. Perhaps more blueberries would have tempered this.” Galadriel finished.

“Next is The Company’s Table.”

“Today I presented you with a pear tart with rosemary, honey, and goat cheese,” Thorin said.

“I like the subtle aspects in this dish. It’s slightly savory with the herbs and goat cheese but there are soft tones of sweetness from the pear and honey.” Galadriel said.

“I found that it wasn’t quite sweet enough for a dessert. Its flavors are well balanced but I feel this would be better placed as an appetizer.” Elrond said.

“I disagree.” Glorfindel countered. “Not all desserts have to be cloyingly sweet. I felt that this was just the right balance.”

“And our final competitor, Bag End’s Bakery.”

“I have presented you with a white chocolate, vanilla, and blackberry lasagna. Enjoy.”

“I really love the colors here,” Glorfindel said. “The blackberries lend its color wonderfully. It seems like this dessert might have worked a bit better if you had cooled it further. I suppose that’s an issue of timing though.”

“I agree with the colors. I liked how the flavors melded together and created a coherent dish.” Galadriel agreed.

“I find that it could have been cooled further, but I find this was a refreshingly light dessert and was certainly something I would expect for one.”

“Thank you, judges,” Aragorn said. He turned to the camera. “We’ll be adding the previous scores from the preliminary rounds to today’s scores. Out of the possible seventy-five points, Dale scored fifty-eight points. The Company’s Table scored sixty-two points and Bag End’s Bakeshop scored a close sixty-four points.”

Berylla clasped Thorin’s hand in her own. No matter who won, they came very close. They made it this far, first timers even. Aragorn had paused for dramatic effect and everyone held their breaths. 

“Adding tonight’s scores, in the appetizer round, Dale scored a twenty-two for their roasted peppers, The Company’s Table with twenty-three points for their ratatouille and Bag End’s Bakeshop also with twenty-three points for their galette.”

“In the entree rounds, Dale scored a twenty-two with their chicken, The Company’s Table with another twenty-three points for their meatballs and Bag End’s Bakeshop with twenty-two points for their pot pie.”

“In the dessert round, Dale scored a nineteen for their cheesecake but also received an additional three points for using goat cheese in all their dishes. The Company’s Table with twenty points for their pear tart and an additional three point. Bag End’s Bakeshop gains twenty-one with their lasagne as well as two points of their use of goat cheese.”

“And now for the final standings,” Aragorn announced. “Dale stands at third with one hundred and twenty-four points, The Company’s Table sits at second with one hundred and thirty-one points, and Bag End’s Bakeshop has won with one hundred and thirty-two points. A one point margin folks!”

Berylla froze with the news, even as Thorin grabbed her around the waist. She broke out of it when he lifted her.

“Congratulations Berylla!” He cheered, setting her down. She clasped her hands over my mouth.

“I didn’t-I never!” She said, not figuring out any of her words. She settled with happily crying. They gave her a little trophy, shaped like a chef’s hat and crossed knives. They had even engraved it with her name and Bag End’s Bakeshop.

Even as Thorin drove her home, she was still stunned. Occasionally Thorin leaned over and squeezed her hand, which was a comforting, grounding movement. She had just won a major competition. With a large amount of fame attached to it as well as a fairly hefty cash prize. Berylla ended up refusing to let Thorin go home that night and instead dragged him up to her apartment. After having some sandwiches, they collapsed in Berylla’s bed with happy laughter.

“You’re not mad that I won, right?” Berylla asked, rolling over to Thorin.

“Why should I be?” Thorin asked. “You proved yourself out there.” He smiled at her. “Second place is pretty damn good.”

“You know, I didn’t plan anything for the prize money,” Berylla said, resting her head on Thorin’s chest.

“You could always expand,” Thorin suggested. “Open a second location?”

“I don’t know about that,” She said with a smile. “We’ll have to take it as it comes, I suppose.” Thorin kissed her head gently.

As they drifted off to sleep, Berylla couldn’t help but think of how happy she was in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice by lumping the final round all in one chapter rather than breaking it up into each segment. There is still a bit of epilogue left if you stick around with the story.


	10. Year 2

“Good morning chefs!” Aragorn announced to the chefs congregated in the hall. “Welcome to the preliminary rounds of the Annual Arda Restaurant Awards. I’m Aragorn Elessar, and I’ll be your host for the day.”

Berylla looked to Thorin, who smiled down at her. Here they were again, at the awards. A whole year had passed and it was one of the happiest in Berylla’s life. She had ended up using the prize money as Thorin suggested and she had bought a new, larger location for Bag End’s Bakeshop. She had hired a few new employees to help her upkeep the new place and had enjoyed a healthy flow of customers who were all eager to try a pastry.

She ended up renting out the old location and the upstairs apartment she actually ended up renting to Fili and Kili as they moved out of home. Berylla had moved in with Thorin in that time and was blissfully happy. Poppy and Maggie were both happy in their new home and Berylla and Thorin had worked on making it into a home that they shared. She had torn up a portion of the lawn and had made a garden and she sometimes caught Thorin out there, carefully cultivating the lavender plants.

Berylla honestly could hardly remember the times before Thorin had come into her life. There had to be a time like that, right? She couldn’t imagine not spending the rest of her life with him. Berylla had been tempted to propose to him herself, but while cleaning up one day, she had found a amethyst and diamond engagement ring hiding in the back of one of Thorin’s drawers. She decided to let him go on his own time.

She spent her mornings in the Bakeshop but left the location up to her employees as she spent her evenings working with Thorin in the kitchen of The Company’s Table. The workload was large, considering the huge boost that came with being second and first in the biggest contest in Alva, but they always made sure to take Mondays off to have a bit of time together. Sometimes, they went back to the Humane Society and Berylla was pretending not to notice that Thorin was starting to really like a border collie named Acorn.

The work was tiring, sure, but she adored what she did and she loved it even more with Thorin at her side. He had been trying to tempt her into merging their restaurants, but she stood today as the chef of Bag End’s Bakeshop. At one point, she might decide to tell him that she would be interested, as long as she got naming rights. She was considering ‘All In Good Company’.

“And your secret ingredient is shrimp. Good luck chefs.”

With a smile and a quick kiss, Berylla moved on to do what she truly loved. Beating the shit out of her boyfriend in a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and goodbye my dear readers. I hope you had fun following along with the story - at least as much as I did while writing it.


End file.
